Episode 8404 (27th February 2019)
Plot Dan is surprised when Kerry is friendly with him in the morning. Debbie arrives to talk to him, pleading with Kerry not to say anything bad against Cain. She refuses to back down and kicks Debbie out. Ellis angers Pete in the shop. Maya expresses her jealousy over seeing Jacob and Liv together. Kerry meets with the social worker and informs her that Cain has been arrested for murder twice. Debbie tells Cain that Kerry has contacted social services. Kerry brings up the fact that pretty much all the Dingles have criminal records, and the social worker brings up Kerry's arson accusation from January 2017. Cain grabs Dan and tells him that Kerry has gone to social services. However, both Kerry and the social worker walk out and witness Cain grabbing Dan. Maya and Jacob are kissing on the couch and Maya suggests they go to his room as it's safer. The social worker talks to Cain. Dan tells Kerry that Kyle might not even be placed with them, unintentionally giving Kerry the idea to try get into contact with Amy. Jacob and Maya are about to have sex, but Maya spots a photo of Jacob as a kid and changes her mind. Nicola tells Bob that there's trouble between Graham and Megan. Ellis apologises to Pete. He bumps into Rhona in The Woolpack. Cain and Kerry have an argument on the street, unaware Faith and Eric have just walked past with Kyle. Kerry asks Eric if he's spoken to Amy, but he says he hasn't. Billy offers Pete a room at Mill Cottage and he accepts. Someone breaks into Pollard's Barn. Faith and Eric leave to return home. Maya tells Jacob that she will give him "a night to remember". Vanessa tells Rhona that she needs something stronger than paracetamol but Vanessa will manage it and not give her any more than she is allowed. Jacob purchases a pack of condoms. Kerry rummages through Eric's drawers to try find anything from Amy. She hears Faith and Eric and flees. Faith and Eric are shocked to find the house a mess and realise they have been broken into. Eric realises that, because all of his expensive items are still in the house, it must have been Kerry. He tells Faith that he hasn't had contact with Amy, but pulls out a card with her phone number on it. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Social Worker - Amy Searles Locations *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Exterior *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room and Jacob's bedroom *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Pollard's Barn - Exterior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes